


Почему идеальной формой для лайтсабера является табуретка

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трактат, написанный по мотивам обсуждения разных свойств лайтсаберов/Why the stool is an ideal form for a lightsaber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему идеальной формой для лайтсабера является табуретка

  
 Итак, рассмотрим, почему идеальной формой для лайтсабера является табуретка.  
Точнее, не табуретка. Это важно. Табуреточка.

Возьмём табуретку. Мысленно разделим сиденье на 4 части. Полученный квадрат со стороной 15 см оборудуется четырьмя ножками, пропорциональными его размеру. Можно тремя. В сиденье по диагонали прорезается отверстие под хват руки.  
Получается табуреточка. Энергоблоки, кристаллы, линзы и эмиттеры компонуются внутри "сидения" и "ножек".

А теперь разберём подробнее, почему она лучше стандартного лайтсабера.

**Часть первая, боевая**

1\. У вас четыре лезвия, а не одно.

2\. Если использовать табуреточку как "вилку", то вы можете обезоружить противника, у которого стандартный лайтсабер, и нашинковать его кусочками нужного вам размера.  
2а. И даже когда у противника тоже табуреточка, вы всё равно в выигрышном положении по сравнению с тем, когда у него табуреточка, а у вас обычный лайтсабер.

3\. Если злобный сит закоротил вам одно лезвие, у вас всё ещё осталось три.  
3а. Понятно, что закоротить можно и все четыре, но случай отсутствия мозгов и кривизны рук у юзера не является недостатком табуреточки.

4\. Если сдохла батарейка, у вас есть ещё три.  
4а. И даже если сдохли все батарейки, у вас всё ещё есть оружие. И не только оружие, но об этом см. ниже.

5\. Если не пожмотиться и сделать вставку под сиденье из кортиозиса, у вас получится ещё и прекрасный щит.

6\. Если вы хотите принять участие в кабацкой драке, не отрубая противникам конечности и не сообщая всей галактике, что вы джедай, табуреточка - идеальный выбор. И её можно сделать сколь угодно тяжёлой.  
То же самое - при фехтовании на космическом корабле, то есть в тесном помещении с тонкими стенками, окружённом негостеприимным вакуумом.  
А если дела пошли плохо - см.п.1 - у вас всё ещё есть четыре лезвия.

7\. У боевых дроидов в программе-классификаторе оружия, скорее всего, нет пункта "табуреточка". Или, если есть, он ведёт в "предметы мебели, оружие импровизированное", а значит, дроиды будут сражаться против вас чрезвычайно неэффективно.

**Часть вторая, ~~шпионская~~  разведывательная**

8\. Всякий, кто на вас посмотрит, увидит и запомнит человека с табуреточкой. В крайнем случае, психа с табуреточкой. А вовсе не джедая. И не того, кто "убил джедая и взял его меч".

9\. При опросе свидетелей все вспомнят вашу табуреточку, но никто не вспомнит вас самого; тех же, кто будет утверждать, что вы отрубили кому-то руку табуреточкой, следователь отправит за решётку по причине наркотического опьянения. Если их показания будут в этом совпадать, им грозит лишь увеличение срока за коллективное употребление.

10\. Когда вас неожиданно обыскивают, а у вас на поясе лайтсабер, то его находят, и вы остаётесь без оружия.  
Когда грядёт обыск, а у вас при себе табуреточка, то вы говорите "а, да, конечно", ставите табуреточку, позволяете себя обыскать, обыскивающие ничего не находят, вы берёте табуреточку и уходите.  
Металлодетектор найдёт при вас - что? - табуреточку. Делов-то.

11\. Для любителей "правды с определённой точки зрения". Бывают таблички "С оружием вход запрещён" и "сдавать оружие при входе", но кто и когда видел табличку "запрещается вход с табуреточкой"?

12\. Это деморализует вражеских форс-юзеров: довольно сложно докладывать начальству, что тебя, Тёмного Лорда Ситов и всё такое, уфехтовали табуреточкой. Если сказать правду, будешь ощущать себя идиотом, способным на такое неумелое враньё. А если нет - слушатели не узнают, чего им ожидать, и почувствуют себя идиотами немного позже. Встретившись с табуреточкой и её владельцем.

13\. Существует очень мало противников, знакомых с техникой фехтования табуреточкой и защитой от неё. По закону больших чисел, в любой библиотеке рано или поздно найдётся здравомыслящий библиотекарь, который не читая занесёт трактат "Фехтование табуреточкой" в раздел "Джедаи шутят". И трактат "Защита от табуреточки" - туда же.

14\. В то же время, там эти трактаты легко найти, не привлекая нежелательного внимания к тому, что вы интересуетесь боевыми техниками.

15\. Десяток лайтсаберов в грузовом отсеке на корабле мирных торговцев - это подозрительно. Это всё равно что сказать таможенной службе "сюда скрытно летит отряд джедаев". А штабель табуреточек - совершенно безобидный груз.

16\. Группа существ с лайтсаберами заставляет думать про орден джедаев. Группа существ с табуреточками - или столяры, или торговцы мебелью, или секта табуреточников.

17\. Когда вы спрашиваете коллегу в баре, где его табуреточка, ни один шпион и ухом не поведёт.

18\. Утерянную вами табуреточку вряд ли сдадут в переплавку, отчаявшись понять, зачем эта фиговина нужна. А найденную вы сможете выкупить за 20 кредитов, как подержанный предмет обстановки, а не за 20000, как лазерный меч.

19\. Вряд ли кто-нибудь, случайно найдя табуреточку, будет заглядывать ей в ножку, нажимать на ней всё подряд и нечаянно отхватит себе башку.

20\. У табуреточки намного меньше шансов укатиться или провалиться в узкую щель.

21\. Вы можете приклеить "жучок" жвачкой к лайтсаберу и положить его у всех на виду в подозрительной забегаловке? А прийти через день и забрать его обратно?

22\. Если кто-то всё же сопрёт табуреточку, он не сможет унести её незаметно. Все, кто на него посмотрит, увидят и запомнят типа с табуреточкой.

**Часть третья, бытовая**

23\. Если вы устали, на табуреточку можно сесть.

24\. Если вам посреди пустыни, леса или гор нужно 1.25 квадратных дециметра ровной чистой поверхности, то с табуреточкой - они у вас есть. А вот попробуйте расстелить карту, метнуть кости или разложить паёк на обычном лайтсабере.

25\. Если табуреточка (или любой другой девайс) коротнул при попадании в воду или сломался как-то иначе, то, помимо сказанного в п. 4а, вы можете прямо в полевых условиях перевернуть табуреточку, поставить её на сиденье и чинить в своё удовольствие, складывая мелкие детали на кортиозисную вставку под сиденьем. С обычным лайтсабером такой фокус не выйдет.

26\. Если нужный вам, скажем, пульт управления находится на 10 сантиметров выше, чем вы достаёте, то вы просто ставите табуреточку и встаёте на неё. Нет, безусловно, можно прыгать. Можно болтаться на верёвке. Не хватить может и больше, и табуреточка не поможет (хотя можно сделать телескопические ножки).  
Но когда не хватает именно 10 см, то что удобнее - табуреточка или попытки в прыжке починить гипердрайв?

27\. Пункт имени капитана Соло. Если врезать по забарахлившему прибору рукой, вы отшибёте руку. Если включенным лайтсабером... ладно, понятно. Если выключенным - придётся чинить ещё и лайтсабер. А вот (выключенной) табуреточкой...

28\. Табуреточку можно продать, оставить в залог или на хранение, не сообщая этим самым всем окружающим "я рыцарь-джедай".

**Недостатки**

Довольно сложно привлечь кого-либо на путь постижения Силы, пообещав ему "табуреточку твоего отца".   



End file.
